Rivals and Lovers
by TenshiNoAyaka
Summary: Luna had always been the miss popular, self proclaimed best Gundam Pilot of the Year @ ZAFT Academy. However,she soon meets Shinn, who becomes her worst rival. Could these two possibly get together well or will they be enemies for the rest of their lives?
1. A Day of Military Humiliation

Title: Rivals and Lovers  
Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny  
Genre: General/ Comedy/ Romance  
Characters: Lunamaria X Shinn  
Status: In Progress  
___________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** I've been a fan of GS/GSD series for years, and one of my fave pairings are LunaXShinn^^I just didn't mind to try writing a fanfic about these two, because they're such an adorable couple!!

btw, if I make some mistakes considering the grammar or whatsoever, please do correct me...^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, nor any of the characters that was used for this !!

* * *

**-Rivals and Lovers-**

**______________**

**Chapter 1**

_**"A Day of Military Humiliation"**_

I was heavily immersed by my fantasy--- thinking about how beautiful PLANT would look like, what kind of environment is waiting for me there, and of course, who else am I gonna bump into. I was completely aware that we are in the state of the war, but that didn't prevent me from daydreaming much--- not until my pesky little sister elbowed me with the shot of the torturing reality.

Military training.

Sick of it.

_Ugh._

Watching closely so that the high rank officers would not notice, I quickly grabbed a hold on her wrist. Meyrin was just beside me, as we, the military apprentices, stood while paying attention to every boring lecture the ZAFT officers has to say. I whispered and shot her a look. "Don't you ever again dare to _interrupt_ me in the middle of my daydreaming."

"I'm sorry sis," she whispered back, "But I think you should be paying attention to what our Prof is saying." Unlike Meyrin, I was completely uninterested about the military trainings. I was just forced into it, never knowing I could pilot a Gundam pretty well handed. Why bother listening? After all, nothing changes. I'm still ranked as the best Gundam pilot around—well, at least for the seniors' class. And no one ever seemed to dare snatch that spot away from me. Maybe being the student council president counts as well, so no one did seem to ever dare. That's why I did what I wanted.

"Fine," I said as I let go of her hand. Only this short moment, I listened to what our Military Professor had been murmuring. It may not have been something interesting--- not until I heard my name.

"…and you, Miss Lunamaria Hawke, would be paired against the topnotcher of the junior's class" he stated as he looked at me. Sure, I listened, but it was too late. I didn't know what exactly am I supposed to do back there. And what's with the topnotcher thingie? I was in the middle of wondering; when I heard our professor shouted my name again bluntly. "_Miss Lunamaria_, are you with us?"

I was embarrassed to ask him what exactly am I supposed to do, but since I'm already being laughed at by my comrades, I just went a go for it. "Uhm--- not exactly sir.." I answered back honestly, still imagining how I awfully looked pathetic in front of my laughing comrades. "Ermm—pardon me but…what am I supposed to do again?"

"Seems like you are not paying attention much, Miss Lunamaria." I felt how hot my cheeks flushed, and I merely bowed my head down to hide much more of the humiliation. Still, I heard some insulting giggles behind me, which even made me feel more embarrassed.

"This is so not good" I whispered, just enough so that Meyrin could hear me.

"See? I told you sis..."

I shot her a glare, and was cut off when I saw our professor heading towards my direction. I stood up straight to my feet just as he began talking again. "As I _was_ saying, I have assigned Miss Lunamaria Hawke to have a Gundam duel against the junior class' topnotcher." He rubbed his chin and stared at me. "Not exactly a duel if we'll put it that way, but rather a battle simulation." He patted my shoulder with his enormous hands. "Surely, you could handle a kid, a year less than your age, far much better than anyone could, am I correct?"

I looked at him and saw his eyes gleamed in full expectation. I, for an instance, was totally confident at all. Besides, I'm just up against a junior apprentice, and I'm pretty sure I've got loads of potential. And of course, you couldn't escape the fact that I was more experienced than whoever that trainee is supposed to be. As long as it wasn't a written exam and all, I'll go for it. So without any second doubts, I took the challenge.

"I'll not let you down sir."

"Good. Then, it's settled." I gave out a sigh of relief after seeing him walk past by me. He then made some more clarifications regarding the individual exams. "Everyone should ready themselves at exactly 0600 hours. And anyone who's gonna be late shall be deducted 5 points from their over all grading. The same thing applies with the rest of the other classes, just to be fair." Just as he was about to dismiss us, he shot me again a reassuring look. "Remember, Luna. I'm counting on you."

Frankly, I nodded and after a sec, he dismissed us.

_______________________

I found myself rummaging through some stuff in my locker, when my sister suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Sis! I can't believe you're taking the challenge!" she said, almost shrieking in total bewilderment. I gave her a puzzled look and I saw her wide eyes staring at me. It was then when I noticed that I am partially surrounded by my comrades, all had the same surprised face just like my sister's.

I looked around, rather surprised of the scene. "What?" I sounded a bit annoyed. "I mean, what's with the commotion _around me_?" Then, I saw Vino Dupre and Yoland Kent, two of the most outstanding mechanica in ZAFT Military Academy; approach me with much of an amused gesture. I mean, that was strange. Since when have I been the gossip interest of my comrades? It's not because I was completely humiliated earlier. No, sure enough, that wasn't the reason. But why are they looking at me as if I did something incredibly unbelievable?

"So, Luna-sama, you are really gonna do it?" Yoland asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, you're the only one who's really eager to have a battle with him"

I stared at him blankly. "Him?" I wondered with surprise. So that's what the fussing is all about. I was having a duel with a guy.

But wait, I have already been paired against numerous guys during the past simulations. What's with them?

"It's not a duel, you know. It's just a simulated battle exam. All part of the training." I shut close my locker as soon as I've got what I needed. "And who is _he_ anyway? Some mister bishie popularity whom every girl in this academy clings on, or some major looser who doesn't stand a chance to go over my potential?" I'm arrogant when it comes to my piloting capabilities, and I would never let anyone say that I'm no good at it.

Yoland stared at me with a puzzled look. "You mean, you didn't even know who's that guy you're gonna be dealing with?" I nodded in reply. "How come you just accepted that challenge without even knowing your opponent?"

Meyrin droped a hand at his shoulder. "Told you she wasn't listening earlier." My sister just gave me a 'that's-what-happens-when-you're-not-listening' look, and turned back to face Yoland. "I've heard the name of that guy was Shinn. Do you guys happen to know more about him?"

Vino shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure about that. But yeah, he's one of a tough guy." He paused just as he saw me raise my brow. "He's really some pilot yah know. He's really cool, a bit serious if you'll ask me. However, when he's in for some battle, he's really fierce and tries to give his all" He gave me a stern look and shook his head. "Too bad…I think he's gonna steal your throne as the '_self-proclaimed_ best Gundam pilot of the year' award…"

I laughed at his statement. "C'mon! That's ridiculous!"

"How come you're so sure about that?"

I gave him a reassuring look."Because no one can stand a chance against me. _No one._"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just something short to start off with. I'll soon be updating this one once I'm done with things to settle.

Comments, Critiques and Reviews would be greatly appreciated^^


	2. Poor Excuses

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I haven't updated this chapter for quite a long time. I'm really having trouble sorting out my thoughts onto my fanfictions by the moment, and I still have to get inspired onto this thing.

Title: Rivals and Lovers  
Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny  
Genre: General/ Comedy/ Romance  
Characters: Lunamaria X Shinn  
Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, nor any of the characters that was used for this !!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Uhmm…Rey, can I ask you something?"_

I was staring at him for a moment just as he started to rummage through his files and documents. Rey was calm and collected, typically tall for his age, blonde haired, and somehow possesses such intimidating looks. Apparently, Rey was also one of my co-seniors, and is also one the top notchers in ZAFT Military Academy. As a matter of fact, he is pretty handy most especially in terms of strategizing--- which is, most probably not the specific field I have personally would want to engage myself into.

Rey paused for a moment to gaze at me and finally asked me back in response. "Okay, so what is it now, Luna-sama?"

There was a chair just beside his table and I have found myself sitting comfortably on it. I shot him an eminent look, and a very unsure smile played on my lips. "Uhm…I was just about to ask if..If…"

Rey raised me an eyebrow and again shifted his attention, as he started browsing off in his paperwork. It was as if he was looking for something really important--- and it's not really that surprising since _he usually does. _"Don't waste my time waiting for you to speak, because as you can see, I have a lot of things to settle myself with."

My eyebrows wrinkled at him. He _is_ really stubborn, I told myself. "Okay..okay---I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"hmm?"

"uhmm.. you see---its… about,"

He grew impatient, and I even thought I was about to be smashed. "Go on. I'm listening."

I finally gave out a sigh. Maybe I was a bit conscious, asking this kind of lame question. "You see, I'm not really that familiar with this---Shinn Asuka…" I paused, searching for the right word to fit in my sentence---"..uhmm...Do you, perhaps know something about him?" For a moment there, I knew how pathetic I looked. I mean--- it's never right to ask someone about a guy if you do not have any business with them. Only stupid whores do that.

"And, your point?"

I hope he didn't get me wrong, because I'm simply not interested with that Shinn---_oh no, nuh uh!_ "Well, I was kinda like… designated to compete against him, but I don't really know who is he, what are his piloting strategies, and at least what he looks like. So, I just wanna ask if you just happen to know some really useful information about him."

I was nervously playing with my fingers, looking down on my pink boots as I waited for his final call. The room was so silent, and everything seemed to be frozen to their places--- but of course, the sound of those crinkling papers where his eyes were darted was a total exception. I glanced at his wall clock, just about 3 meters away from my seat, to discover that I had been actually sitting there for a total heck of 20 minutes, patiently waiting for his final response. _I'm totally getting bored---and I simply don't like it._

The next thing I knew was the sound of the crinkling papers stopped; which made me glance at him momentarily. There was a single paper on his hand, and I stared at him bluntly as his blue eyes moved from left to right. Suddenly, I became totally excited when I finally heard him speak. "Space Flight support student 22; Student ID BWS-003764" He read aloud as he shot me with a serious face. "Is this what you're looking for?"

I immediately grabbed the paper he was holding and read it myself to find out. My eyes widened as I saw that name spelled out clearly in bold letters. "…SHINN ASUKA---"

xXx

Later that afternoon, I found myself walking through the corridors with my sister Meyrin. As a student council president, I was obliged to check all the rooms and facilities as soon as classes have been dismissed. It has been most likely a daily routine for me to do this kind of job. Well, it's the least I could do for being one of the "Superiors" in this Academy. The sound of the metal keys trinkled as I walked passed every door--- open it, go inside, check around for uncertainties, walk out and lock the door. But I was thankful enough that Meyrin was such a sweet sister to accompany me as always.

I felt Meyrin glance at me for a sec, and I knew perfectly well she was about to ask something.

"Uh sis, what's that you're carrying?"

I was rather surprised that she actually noticed the small pile of files I was carrying, the copies of Shinn's academic biography Rey had given to me earlier this morning. "Oh these?" I murmured in response. Well, I couldn't at least think of anything good to tell since if I told her that I'm holding Shinn's academic records, I know she'll snatch it immediately away from me…and God knows what lame questions she could ask me out of her curiosity.

I felt my fingers twiddle as I mumbled in response. "Well, I've decided to participate with all those paperwork thingies and…" I saw her shot me a puzzling look, and I just hope she hasn't suspected that my words are full of hesitancy. "…I just thought it would be so much helpful if I could take some and work on them for further analysis" PHEW!~ that's the least alibi I could assume her.

A questionable look was what startled me. "Paperwork? Since when did you actually have such interests on those?" Oopsey, now I'm doomed. I kinda forgot about that thing. "Don't get me wrong sis but are you sure you're doing this for the sake of research?"

Okay, so now what? I bit my lip for a moment and hoped that the words which would most likely pop out of my mouth would stop her curiosity from growing. "And what do you mean by that?" I can't seem to have the courage of looking into her eyes. "Can't you accept the fact that perhaps your sister is changing?" Normally, I wouldn't say such things to her, but alibi is in its needs. Why can't you just believe in what I say Meyrin?

She smirked. "Okay, Okay… I get it. I just hope that you are doing this for the sake of Academics, and not because of a guy"

Great. Now my sister thinks that I'm doing this for some guy. What the hell is she thinking? I mean, doesn't she knew her own sister at all? She knows I hate guys! I have always seen them as subjects for competition. I so wanted to mock in their faces that women are not as weak as they thought. "H-hey, it's not like---" I paused for a moment, and just thought that maybe this isn't the time to tell her things just yet. I wanted to save myself from a pack of throwing questions from her, which I successfully did by changing the way she thinks about me.

I was thankful enough that the conversation was put to an end when I found myself staring at a silver door in front of me. "Now, the last room remaining", I said just as I was about to swipe my ID pass on the sensor. It's already 5pm in the afternoon, and the hallways are just about to get dark at any minute now. The moment I heard the sound of the machine which gave its signal that it accepts my identification, I immediately hurried to walk inside without Meyrin's further notice. But what I just witnessed was something which startled me---and whereas, made me feel anxious.

I know I am inside the room where this simulated battle exams have always been held but, who in the world is in that mobile suit? I glanced at the computer which, as far as I know, controls the whole thing and saw that the time remaining was 30 seconds left. "Who in this godammed world would dare operate this thing without anyone's notice?" that was the question which momentarily puzzled me.

The sound of the exhausts made me jerk for a sec, as I finally saw the mobile suit's lights turned off instantly. I'm very eager to see who's behind this sneaky act, and if I do--- reports would be immediately created. Apparently, I know I was the sole reason for some students who gets into detention, being dropped out, or worse--- being kicked out of this Academy. Well, I'm not really using my authority to do it on purpose. The ZAFT Military Academy has its holds, and keeps a solitude reputation amongst coordinators--- and having this kind of authority is more like an obligation for me to take. That's the reason why I think most students around here probably hates me. They know perfectly well that I could throw them out of this Academy in just a matter of seconds. I was entrusted to be a leader and at the same time, a disciplinarian for the students, all for the sake of this Academy's reputation.

Out of the blue, the central vent finally opened. Someone had jumped out of it and grabbed hold of the rope which took him down safely on ground. As far as my instinct tells me, this student is probably a 'he'. I couldn't see much of his appearance yet since the room is totally dark, and the only light which gives it a bit of luminescence are the computer monitors.

And then, I heard footsteps--- footsteps coming towards my way.


End file.
